1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display rear shell with waterproof and fireproof properties, especially to a paper molded shell made by materials as a pulp, pulp waterproof compositions, flame retardants used for paper and so on, on place of a traditional plastic display rear shell using plastic materials for characteristics as waterproof, fireproof and light weight.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
A paper molded product made of pulp has been widely applied in human life, and can be divided into nine categories according to the usage thereof, i.e. (A) shockproof bushings for industrial packaging purposes used in household appliances, devices of glass or ceramic, precision instruments, machinery, and spare parts of motor vehicles and motorcycles or the like, such as a telephones, cell phones, fax machines, microscopes, light bulbs, automotive airbags, motors, car bulbs, senior wine, tea sets, gifts, and handiwork; (B) agricultural trays for holding egg, fruit, etc.; (C) disposable medical supplies, e.g. urinals, bedpans, urine collectors, toilet seats, spittoons, kidney-shaped basins, kidney trays, vomiting pots, and surgical trays; (D) planter products, e.g. nursery cups for flowers and economic crops; (E) furniture sheathes, e.g. side or corner protections for cabinet or painted product; (F) paper molded toys, such as a mask; (G) food containers, such as disposable cutleries or cups; (H) pulp molded sheets, e.g. decorative wall panels; and (I) other products. The above paper molded products have also been successfully applied for many patents, disclosing methods for production thereof, characteristics of buffer strength and natural decomposition in the environment thereof, and structural improvements thereof as required under certain conditions by adding various components or special surface treatment in the production.
LCDs have already become a part of human life for use in computers, TVs or other electronic products, and the sizes thereof generally get larger with development of processes; in other words, the larger size a screen requires, the heavier the LCD is. In such a case, not only do moving and installing the LCD become difficult, but also the LCD having a panel will be subject to severe damages in incidents or events resulted from earthquakes or other force majeure. Therefore, in order to improve effectively the aforesaid shortcomings of the conventional plastic display rear shell and effectively add the waterproof and fireproof characteristics in a rear shell, the persons skilled in this art still need to endeavor overcoming and resolving the aforesaid issues in development of LCDs.